Sesshomaru's Unfound Love
by Water Flower 2009
Summary: Looks like Sesshomaru can't contain himself when it comes to Kagome. 0.0 And what's this madness about him bitting her neck! O.o Wrote this story several months ago. Hope you like it! - V Please be awesome and R&R!


The World's Weirdest Love Story EVER

By:Heather Schettler

CHAPTER 1

It was a beautiful spring day when all of a sudden...

"INUYASHA, SIT!!!! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT!!!!" With every "sit" Kagome screamed, the half-demon, InuYasha sank further and further into his new crater. Yes, InuYasha made Kagome steaming mad again! Poor Kagome was then running through the forest to her own time in Tokyo, Japan.

Just before she jumped into the Bone-Eater's Well, a white blur came at her and caught her in midair! Through her astonishment and confusion, she looked up at the face of whoever or whatever caught her.

"Crap!!" she thought in fear. "Why Sesshomaru NOW?!! Or EVER for that matter!!" As she stared into his eyes she began to black out and faint in the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru's arms.

()))--%-----

Before I opened my eyes, I noticed a few strange things. First, the wind was blowing around me. Second, I was in someone's arms. Finally, this person was very warm. All things considered, I decided that if I happen to be in the air, it would be wise to try not to say anything to upset them for they could easily just let me fall to my death.

"Don't you dare to do anything stupid, Kagome." I thought to myself. "If you do, you're dead since I doubt InuYasha is going to save you this time."

As I opened my eyes, 1. it was very bright; 2. I was defiantly flying. After a few seconds of temporary blindness, I realized that Sesshomaru was holding me bridal style and was staring into my eyes. It felt like we were lost in each others eyes for hours. Those beautiful golden eyes that many times struck cold fear into my heart now filled my being with warm bliss. At last, my eyes started to wander his face. His pale skin was so perfect that it was almost scary seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. I had never seen such perfectly shaped eyebrows in my entire lifetime. The shape of his jaw was slightly feminine yet rouged enough to show manliness. His gorgeous, silver hair looked so smooth, straight, and soft flying perfectly in the wind. The 2 magenta markings on each cheek looked like scares and strangely...attractive. The blue moon on his forehead reminded me of the first word I ever said..."moon".

Before I realized it, I had reached up my hand touch those glorious lips of his and ran the back of my hand softly over his skin to his cheek markings.

"We're here." he said softly. That's when I realized that we were on solid ground. Out of curiosity, I looked at our surroundings which was a beautiful garden filled with thousands of flowers in front of a giant mansion. Half of the flowers I have never seen, never mind knew the name of them. All 4 of the walls around us were covered in vine roses which were in full bloom. Each rose was beautiful in its own way and filled the air with a most fantastic fragrance that seemed to intoxicate my senses. However, one black rose among a patch of white roses at the base of the wall to my right. Sesshomaru, I assume, noticing my interest in the rose and set me down, allowing me to get a better look of it.

Slowly, I made my way through the paths in the garden toward the fascinating flower with Sesshomaru hot on my heels.

I remembered a story that Gramps once told my as a kid when I discovered an old scroll painting of a mysterious black rose. Apparently, it was sort of decoy for armies to attract soldiers in a daze with it beauty and attracting smell. It was originally called the Black Beauty but after a while was called Black Death among soldiers as a ghost story.

"Once again," I thought passingly. "Gramps was telling the truth."

"I see that you too are attracted to Black Beauty." Sesshomaru whispered into my ear when I knelled down to smell the wondrous rose. As his warm breath lightly brushed past my ear, an answering shiver crawled my back.

"Yes..." I whispered blushing quite heavily. He wrapped his left arm around me slowly...gently. With his right, he brushed my hair away from my neck, exposing my sensitive skin. Suddenly, it became very difficult to breath, my heart was racing, and my cheeks were really starting to burn up. I could feel his heart racing too on my back.

He leaned a little closer to my ear and whisper more quietly. "You are my Black Beauty...Kagome." I couldn't help but gasp. He had never once mentioned my name...EVER! The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end as he dragged his tongue from the base of my neck to behind my ear, leaving a surprisingly warm and moist streak.

The moment I closed my eyes, there was a couple seconds of sudden wind. When the mysterious wind stopped, I opened my eyes to see a enormous room. I was sitting on a queen sized and very comfortable bed. Sesshomaru was standing at the sliding doors, softly shutting them. He turned around and started slowly walking toward. I could now see clearly the hunger in his eyes. I felt like a deer stuck in the head lights because my eyes were so wide open in silent shock. Never in all my encounters with Sesshomaru had I ever seen another expression on his face other than anger and boredom. His knees fell to the futon and he started crawling...yes, CRAWLING... toward me. However, I started to inch away from him, but once I was within reach, he caught my foot and held me there with a very tight grip and began to slide over me. At this point, I was VERY close to being scared for my dear life! Note: close. Instead, I felt an extremely strong urge to be as close to Sesshomaru by any means necessary!

Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru grabbed my head and began to, quite roughly, kiss me! He was so rough with me that when he slammed his lips to mine, that it made my front teeth hurt. I'll be blunt, I had no idea what to do. Mind you, I have never kissed anyone before. Then, he began to pull away from my face and looked me straight into my eyes pleadingly, as if to ask if it was okay for him to continue. I silently answered through my eyes that he may. I guess he understood because he then pulled me into a more gentle and sweet kiss. He began to trail kisses over my jawline to the base of my neck. Then, he licked me and before I even knew what was happening, I felt a very sharp pain where Sesshomaru licked me...


End file.
